


For what is reality without sense?

by IntrovertedbutBooksmart



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9676490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntrovertedbutBooksmart/pseuds/IntrovertedbutBooksmart
Summary: Asriel is a bit not good.





	

  Asriel sits on a rock.

  Suddenly, a clock falls out of the sky and onto his head!

  Asriel discovers gravity.


End file.
